bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Coyote Starrk (Firegod00)
Coyote Starrk (コヨーテ・スターク, Koyōte Sutāku) is the former Primera Espada in Sosuke Aizen’s army. He served as one of the Espada directly tasked with taking the Fake Karakura town. After being left for dead by Shunsui Kyōraku, Starrk’s natural high-speed regeneration kicked in, thanks to Lilynette Gingerbuck’s willing re-integration with Starrk’s soul, empowering him and providing his means to survive. However, losing Lilynette had taken a toll on the Arrancar’s mind and will, rendering him a broken man. No longer beholden to the Espada, Starrk travels the world, hoping to one day have the means to revive Lilynette. Appearance Starrk has blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck. Because Lilynette’s soul returned to being nothing more than a part of Starrk’s own, he constantly remains in his Resurrección. His upper body is covered in a gray fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in dark, skin-tight pants, with gray knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in gray, elbow-length fur armbands, which end at his wrists. There are ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, Starrk's form resembles a Wild West gunslinger. On the back of his right hand is a cross-shaped scar covering his Espada tattoo, symbolizing his abandoning the group. Personality Starrk is a lazy and unenthusiastic man who spends much of his time asleep, and no one, except Lilynette, his other half, appears to try and stop him from doing so. Despite being the highest-ranking Espada, he is not eager to take a leadership role, allowing Baraggan Louisenbairn to take over at the battle of the Fake Karakura Town. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him, though he is observant and a capable analyst. Unlike many of the Espada, he is not inherently violent or overly arrogant. Prior to meeting Aizen, Starrk hated the loneliness he felt in the world but often could not avoid it because his mere presence killed off others around him. He envied the weak and wanted to be like them because they could travel in groups. Eventually he felt so lonely that he divided his soul into two separate beings to escape his solitude. From there he continued to search for friends until he met Aizen. Despite having gained many comrades after joining Aizen, he rarely directly addresses any of them other than Lilynette. He initially does not seem to care a great deal for his fellow Espada, showing no visible signs of distress or concern. When he learns of Aaroniero Arruruerie's death, he lazily states there is nothing he could do about it, and when Baraggan and Tier Harribel are apparently overwhelmed by their opponents' respective Bankai, he only asks Shunsui Kyōraku if all the captains' Bankai are so powerful. However, this indifferent attitude seems to be dispelled with Baraggan's death. Starrk states Sōsuke Aizen not sparing even a word for Baraggan is horrible. Starrk himself is notably affected by this turn of events, being drained of his motivation to fight. After arguing with Lilynette for a while, he states he is not the type for revenge, but his desire to not see any more comrades die proves to be enough motivation for him to keep fighting. Starrk seems to be opposed to the notion of killing people, offering Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi a chance to run away instead of finishing them off. After the Winter War, Starrk becomes a secluded wreck. Blaming himself for Lilynette’s death, he becomes a much more cynical and dark person, refusing to believe that for himself, life can continue to hold any meaning beyond his solitude, with the exception of seeing Lilynette again. Powers and Abilities Sonido Master: Starrk’s speed is in a league of its own when measured against the other Espada. Moving so quick that he seems to be teleporting, Starrk can even intrude on the most alert of adversaries as if he were there all along, evading their senses like a trained thief evades traps. Immense Spiritual Energy: As the strongest among the Espada, Starrk’s power is enormous. Because of his power, those that gathered around him wasted away, his reiatsu alone began destroying any creature in the surrounding area unable to withstand the exerted force, much like Sosuke Aizen could in his Hōgyoku-empowered state. Ever after separating into two beings, his power was capable of extinguishing life all around him. Now, with both halves fused back together again, his power has reached the point where even sensing him becomes difficult for those who’s powers are beneath him, much like something in the second dimension cannot interfere with a third dimensional object. For all but the most hardy beings, his mere presence is that of death. Cero (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash") : His Cero is blue in color. While a standard ability for Arrancar, Starrk's abilities with it are very unique. As noted by Shunsui, unlike other Arrancar, he can apparently fire a Cero without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Starrk can charge and fire it rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react. He can fire his Cero from various points on his body, such as from either hand, his chin, and his chest. This alone gives Starrk a massive advantage in combat, allowing him to fire the technique in such a way that even defending becomes difficult, if not outright impossible. Cero Metralleta '(無限装弾虚閃 (セロ・メトラジェッタ), sero metorajetta; Spanish for "Sub-Machine Gun Zero," Japanese for "Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash"): Starrk uses his pistols to simultaneously unleash a powerful barrage of Ceros which, because of their density and grouping, appear to fuse together into one large Cero blast. He can change the direction of this attack while firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid. Trivia This fanon article takes much of its content from Bleach Wiki, but will eventually be expanded upon to include unique ideas by the author, and updated in short order as the story unfolds.